BAD WOODY! NO CAKE FOR YOU!
by WIWJ
Summary: Honestly This is just a little ONE SHOT to make me feel better. Funny Fluffy J&W from Seely's POV. Lots of talk about cake.


A/N All I have to say is this is getting so old it hurts. It's Devan the sequel. It's also completely Out Of Character.. oh well.. maybe I need another little Olympic size break! Enjoy my little "After Death Toll" story.

(I have to do this… I have to or I'll just pout all week.)

* * *

**BAD WOODY! NO CAKE FOR YOU!**

"Oo Cake." He looked at it enthusiastically, smiling over it a the little blonde. "Who's birthday?"

"Lois Carver's." She told him giving him a sultry look before turning the spoon upside down and licking it.

"Well Happy Birthday Lois" He let the words out in a low sarcastic rumble. She smiled at him.

Matt Seely had seen enough.

"Okay that's it!" He walked over to Hoyt, removing the cake plate from his hand. "No cake for you!" He placed it back on the table before turning Woody around and pushing him back into his office. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He shouted after closing the door.

"What the hell's wrong with _me_?" Woody said shaking his head. Matt watched his wide eyes get wider as he did.

"Yes you! Simmons? Hello? Have you lost your damn mind?" Matt held up his hands towards Woody.

"What's wrong with it?" He said defensively looking down at the floor instead of at Matt. He knew what was wrong with it.

"Did you hit your head or something? What the hell's wrong with you?" He looked up suddenly his mouth cracking open slightly. "Oh wait I get it. You're one of those guys who only wants what he can't have! The thrill of the chase, right?" He looked at Woody like he was acting like.. well... Seely.

"Shut up, Seely." Woody said walking back out the door. "This isn't any of your business."

"Hey." She was still standing there by the cake. "I saved you a piece."

He wasn't hungry any more.

"I'm going over to the morgue." Seely said loudly as he walked out of the office. "I have something to report to **Jordan**." He gave Woody a long look. "Enjoy your cake. Too bad you can't have it and eat it too."

Hoyt looked back at a very confused Simmons.

She held the plate towards him, licking the icing off of the fingers of her other hand. Woody watched Matt walk away. He looked back at her, then back at Matt.

"I- I don't want any, but um.. thanks for the .. um .. offer." He told her, quickly following in Seely's wake.

_He's going to tell her. Idiot. She won't even give you a chance to explain. Idiot. You'll never hold her again. Idiot. She's never going to trust you again. Idiot. You did exactly what she was afraid of. Idiot. She stopped running and you started. Idiot._

He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Jordan! I'm on my way over, we need to talk… No, not later now… Seely's there already?" _What did he do run?_ "No. No, Jordan don't... I need to… Jordan? Jordan?" He broke into a run now, barreling out of the station and across the street. He paid no attention to the cars blaring their horns at him as he crossed against the light.

_She's going cry. Idiot. She'll probably throw something at you. Idiot. She's going to put up a wall that will make China envious. Idiot. She might run. Idiot. Or worse she won't. Idiot. She'll never tell you she loves you again. Idiot. She'll find someone else to beg not to leave her. Idiot. She'll find someone else to be the only thing she's got in this world. Idiot. She'll let someone else hold her tighter…_

He took the stairs two at a time, by the time he made it up the nine flights he nearly collapsed on the tile floor.

He busted through the doors to autopsy.

"Jordan." He gasped. "Where's.."

"In her office with Seely." Bug mumbled looking at him like he was insane.

He took off down the hall, stumbling in her office door.

"Jordan." He huffed taking in a deep breath. "I.. don't.."

"Woody!" Matt yelled quickly giving him a significant look. "You can talk to her all you want after I give her my _**report**_." He held up the file, glaring at him before handing it to Jordan. She looked at Woody like Bug had. "Hell Hoyt, you trying to run off that piece of cake you had?"

"I didn't have any cake!" Woody yelled. "I thought about it. _**Maybe**_ had a _**little**_ swipe at the icing.." He looked at Jordan, remorsefully. "But I didn't have any of the damn cake." Seely smiled widely before smacking Woody on the arm and leaving Jordan's office.

"So I take it there was cake?" Jordan said in confusion, cocking her head at him and smiling. He walked closer. She watched him with mild amusement.

"Forget the cake. I don't even like cake.. I don't want any cake..I just.." He walked closer reaching out his hand and putting on the back of her neck pulling her too him forcefully. "I just want you." He pressed his kiss into her mouth with more force than he thought he could have mustered after the sprint from the station. Her arms had flailed for a minute in momentary shock before wrapping firmly around him. He pulled his lips back from hers keeping her half an inch away from his face. "I just want you." He watched her close her eyes and smile again.

"You do to like cake. You love cake.." She babbled.

"Jordan.." He breathed kissing her again in a quick smack.

"I get it, I get it." She returned his light kiss. "It's not about the cake."

"When are you done?"

"I was done the moment Seely gave me his report." He smirked. For a second he thought he was _**done**_ then too.

"Lets go." He pulled her out of the office and towards the elevator.

"Where?" She grinned.

"I don't care. We'll decide in the car." He pulled her to him and pressed the down button.

"Will there be cake?" She asked innocently. He shot her a dirty look.

From his spot in the conference room doorway, Matt Seely watched until the doors had closed around them.

"Matt? You want to get a beer?" He looked back at Nigel and Bug.

"Nah.." He smiled widely. "I think I'm going to go see about some cake."


End file.
